


induced lust

by inspiritwarrior



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Daniel, Alpha/Omega, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I have no idea who is secretary lee, M/M, NielWoon, Nielcloud, Omega!Cloud, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sanggyun is Taehyun's mate, Sanggyun is mentioned, Smut, a little plot I guess??, bottom!cloud, rough and kinky Daniel, scared taehyun, secretary lee is unisex, top!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritwarrior/pseuds/inspiritwarrior
Summary: Sungwoon's heat comes unexpectedly and Daniel, his alpha, rushes to satisfy him but someone else beats him to it and the wolf in Daniel is raging./cues ragingalpha!Daniel/





	induced lust

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language but I still suck at it lmao 
> 
> haven't written anything for so long so please pardon me if it turns out bad!!
> 
> and also, do let know if there are any mistakes!! 
> 
> with that, enjoy your trip into a pitless hole called the nielwoon ship hohoho

  
"D.. Daniel...", Sungwoon pants as he squirmed on their shared bed, fluids leaking from his eager hole through his shorts and onto the sheets below him.  
  
Reaching out a shaky hand to grab his phone from the bedside table, another wave of excitement amplified through his body, causing Sungwoon to jerk and knock over the items on top of the drawer, including his phone which clattered noisily on the floor.  
  
If Sungwoon still had a bit of sanity in him, he probably would have made a huge fuss over the fresh, little crack on the tempered glass screen protector. But a Sungwoon in heat was a Sungwoon clouded by lust and he could only think of calling his Alpha back from work, just to fuck him senseless.  
  
Grabbing his phone with shaky fingers, he barely managed to press on Daniel's contact number before rutting his aching cock on the sheets just to get some release.  
  
Making a phone call to his Alpha took up too much of his energy. Sungwoon pressed the speaker button and left it beside him on the bed as he slipped his other hand into his shorts.  
  
The phone kept ringing and Sungwoon was getting increasingly frustrated. Grabbing himself through his boxers, Sungwoon tried to imagine that it was Daniel doing these things to him. Daniel's hands were larger and could easily satisfy Sungwoon, but Sungwoon's own pair of hands were "small and adorable" - like how Daniel always describe them as.  
  
With "small and adorable" hands, he couldn't satisfy himself like how Daniel could and Sungwoon wanted to cry. Sungwoon's heat came unexpectedly and he all he needed right now was release but Daniel wasn't picking up his phone.  
  
The phone stopped ringing and that got Sungwoon a tad bit happier, thinking that Daniel finally picked up his phone. His mood dropped when the automated voice message from the telco blasted through the phone speaker.  
  
After attempting to press the redial button, Sungwoon stripped himself of his soaking wet bottoms and steadily gripped his leaking dick with both hands, fluids lubricating each thrust of his hips into the hole made with his fingers.  
  
Daniel picked up by the fifth ring, and the excitement of Daniel picking up the phone sent tingles down Sungwoon's spine, directly to his twitching dick.  
  
"Baby, I can't talk right now. I've got a meeting in-", Daniel started, but was cut off with a loud moan from the other side of the line.  
  
"D... Niel... hngg... ahhhh!", Sungwoon moaned as his thumb swiped over the sensitive tip of his cock and ropes of white spurted out and splattered on his abdomen, giving him his first orgasm.  
  
"Fuck," Daniel cursed into the line, ignoring the way his dick twitched from the way Sungwoon moaned. How could he not notice the signs of Sungwoon's heat? Daniel should have known that a whiny and touchy Sungwoon was the most obvious sign of him going into heat. Yet as a boyfriend, Daniel neglected his lover when he needed him the most.  
  
"Secretary Lee, cancel all my scheduled meetings for the week. I'll be working from home." Daniel ordered, still on the line as he grabbed his coat and car keys.  
  
"B- But Mr Kang, the meeting-"  
  
"Cancel it. My mate is more important." Daniel hardened his eyes and increased his pace as he strode out of the office.  
  
As a CEO of a well-known company, Daniel was a very hardworking young man and led his team from a small office to a large corporate building of what it is today. He was a man who knew how to separate work and play, but when his Omega mate was involved, Daniel would kill to give the best to Sungwoon.  
  
Now, Sungwoon knelt on their shared bed, head down as he buried his face into Daniel's pillow. Taking in a deep breath, the smell of Daniel's shampoo and his natural soft peachy scent wafted into his nose, further spiking his desire to submit to his Alpha.  
  
A sheen layer of sweating coated his fully exposed body. He trailed a hand down his abdomen, down to his leaking cock and pumped himself. His other hand trailed to his ass, dipping three fingers into his sensitive hole.  
  
Sungwoon sobbed as he plunged his fingers further in, his slutty hole sucking them in like the submissive Omega he was. The fluids leaking out of his hole provided an extra lubrication for Sungwoon to finger himself. Slick, squelchy sounds of his fingers repetively ramming into his hole combined with Sungwoon's own pants and moans would have made any Alpha go crazy.  
  
"Fuck me... Daniel... nnnnghh! D... deeper... ahhh... there!! D- Daniel!" Sungwoon screamed when his fingers brushed against his prostate. Sungwoon desperately rammed his fingers deeper and faster into his hole, the other hand working hard at stroking himself.  
  
Moans and pants resonated through the walls as the smell of an Omega going into heat spread through the apartment. In his haste, Sungwoon had totally forgotten that his Alpha best friend, Taehyun, was supposed to come over to hang out as per usual.  
  
A knock on the front door echoed through the apartment but Sungwoon was too engrossed in satisfying himself. Taehyun growled as his Alpha senses picked up the smell of an Omega begging to be fucked. He hastily unlocked the door with the spare key that Sungwoon kept hidden in a flower pot. Induced lust filled his body as he took a step into the apartment.  
  
Shaking his head, Taehyun tried to calm the Alpha inside him. _He's mated. I'm mated. Resist, Alpha. Resist!_ Taehyun chanted in his head. Upon opening the bedroom door, Taehyun's senses went into a frenzy as the waves of an Omega in heat attacked him. Sungwoon, being disorientated and craving for an Alpha's touch, made the mistake of looking directly at the intruder. They locked eyes and Sungwoon moaned at the sight and the smell of an Alpha who could satisfy him. The poor Omega wolf inside him just needed to get fucked, be it Daniel or any other Alpha.  
  
"Alpha... fuck me... nnghhh! Fuck me... please!" Sungwoon hips jerked and his body shuddered in pleasure as he came for the second time. Sungwoon's orgasm left him spent, but his cock was still hard as he flopped face down on the bed, body still heaving up and down trying to catch his breath.  
  
Taehyun gulped at the sight of his own best friend in such a vulnerable state. For goodness sake, he was a mated Alpha with a lovable Omega mate! But how could any Alpha resist an Omega in heat, begging to be fucked by an Alpha? Taehyun swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped closer to the bed. As if on instinct, Sungwoon rolled over on his back and spread his legs, exposing his pretty leaking dick and thirsty hole that was waiting to be fucked.  
  
_Fucking hell, bless me. I'm sorry Sanggyun I love you but the hormones are controlling me. I'm fucking sorry Daniel, please don't kill me. I'm just an Alpha who can't resist a begging Omega._ Taehyun mentally prayed in his heart.  
  
Hovering a shaky hand over Sungwoon, his concerns were thrown out of the window when Sungwoon grabbed his hand and pressed it against his aching manhood, moaning when they came into contact. Taehyun shouted in shock and pulled away, accidentally knocking the neglected phone onto the floor as he cover his ears trying to block out Sungwoon's whines at the loss of pleasure.  
  
"I'm your best friend! We can't do this! I'll lose my life!" Taehyun shouted as he backed away to a corner of the room and assured himself _'I didn't cheat on Sanggyun, he pulled my hand to touch his dick!'_  
  
Daniel on the other hand, sped down the streets to reach home to his Omega in need. The line hadn't been cut yet, and Daniel was becoming increasingly impatient as Sungwoon's moans became louder. Daniel had just managed to park his car in the apartment's carpark when he heard a familiar voice shouting from the phone, followed by Sungwoon's moans.  
  
Anger and jealousy coursed through Daniel's veins. "Noh Taehyun, you have one minute to explain why the fuck you're in my apartment with MY Omega in heat." Daniel stormed up the stairs to the fifth floor instead of waiting for the lift. His Omega didn't have the time for Daniel to wait for a goddamned lift.  
  
Taehyun jumped at the sudden voice, suddenly realizing that he was going to die. I love you Sanggyun, Taehyun mentally confessed to his boyfriend.  
  
Taehyun picked up the fallen phone with shaky hands and brought it to his ear. "D- Daniel... I s- swear to God, Buddha and all the deities in the world, I d- didn't touch him! He pulled my h- hand to his d- dick! Really!!" Taehyun stuttered as he dropped to his knees to beg for forgiveness, as if Daniel could see it. Daniel's anger hit roof and he ended the call, the Alpha inside him going wild with rage as he imagined a naked Sungwoon squirming on the bed, begging for an Alpha's touches. He growled and clenched his fist, knuckles turning white when his imagination dived into a scene of a needy Sungwoon pulling Taehyun's hand just to stroke his slutty little Omega cock.  
  
Hearing the front door unlock and slamming shut with a loud bang, Taehyun jumped and scrambled out, worried that his presence in the same room as Sungwoon would trigger the loss of his little life.  
  
"Alpha... don't go... ahhh!" Sungwoon whined as his blurry vision saw the sillouhette of the Alpha hurriedly leaving the room.  
  
At the sight of Taehyun coming out of their bedroom and how a lusty Sungwoon begged for that Alpha to not leave, jealousy overcame his rationality and he grabbed Taehyun by his neck.  
  
"I- I didn't touch him! I swear!!" Taehyun struggled against the other Alpha's strong grip.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Daniel growled, shoving him to the floor like a rag doll. Taehyun scurried out of the apartment and ran, belatedly thankful that he kept his life.  
  
A high pitched moan resonated through the apartment, calming the Alpha's anger down but arising the lust and need to satisfy his Omega as his cock strained against his pants at that beautiful sound. Daniel hurried to their bedroom, pulling his suffocating tie away and ripping his shirt off at the same time. With the tie in hand, Daniel stood at the doorway, looking at Sungwoon pleasuring himself by fondling his sensitive nipples and pumping his cock.  
  
Daniel's scent permeated through Sungwoon's nostrils as he came closer and the Omega opened his eyes. Seeing his Alpha watching him like he was his prey, Sungwoon's eyes rolled back in pleasure, letting out a loud and high pitched moan, arching his back as thick and sticky cum dribbled down his fingers and dripped onto the sheets below him.  
  
Sungwoon's moan triggered the Alpha's dominant side. Daniel's jaw tightened as he moved onto the bed and straddled the Omega, grabbing Sungwoon's arms and pinning them above his head. Sungwoon whined at the loss of his little pleasure and began to struggle in the Alpha's grip. Daniel leant forward and dived straight for Sungwoon's neck, lips attaching to the pale skin as his teeth bit down on soft flesh.  
  
Sungwoon couldn't differentiate pain and pleasure at this moment in time. All he could feel and smell was his Alpha but the Omega inside him wasn't satisfied. Recognizing the scent of his mate, Sungwoon bucked his hips upwards actively, groaning at how his sensitive cock rubbed against Daniel's own through the smooth fabric of his work pants.  
  
Daniel let out a soft moan, vibrations travelling to the soft skin under his lips, making Sungwoon squirm more in his hold. Daniel took his tie and tightened it around Sungwoon's wrists, leaving no gap for the Omega to release it himself.  
  
"N- no... D- Daniel... please! I'll be a good boy!" Sungwoon's eyes flew open in shock, begging for the Alpha to untie his hands.  
  
Daniel hastily got rid of his pants and boxers, hissing when the cool air came into contact with his heated manhood. He pounced onto Sungwoon and crashed their lips together, gaining direct access to his warm cavern when the Omega opened his mouth without hesitation. Daniel slid his tongue in, intertwining with Sungwoon's own as wet noises and breathless pants from the couple filled the room. Sungwoon hooked his tied wrists behind Daniel's neck and threaded his fingers through the soft locks, occasionally tugging on them.  
  
Daniel reluctantly pulled away from Sungwoon's, puffy lips shining with their saliva combined. He gently pecked Sungwoon's sweaty forehead, leaving gentle kisses around his neck before biting down hard on Sungwoon's sensitive spot just above his jugular vein. The Omega pressed his body closer to his Alpha, head tilting backward to allow his mate to mark his neck with more bites of dominance.  
  
Daniel left several bites along his neck and shoulders, purposely making a point to mark an even larger bruise on Sungwoon's collarbone. Trailing soft kisses down Sungwoon's chest, Daniel smirked internally before stopping abruptly, supporting himself on his elbows as the Omega under him whined lazily, trying to pull the Alpha back to his body.  
  
"Baby, look at me." Sungwoon's eyes fluttered open and gazed eroticly at the sexy Alpha on top of him.  
  
"Do you think you can cum for me with just me playing with your nipples?" Daniel breathed, warm air ghosting above a hard nipple as he flicked his finger suggestively against the other.  
  
"Please... Niel... I want to cum..." Sungwoon nodded fervently, desperate for his Alpha's touch.  
  
With that, Daniel's lips attached themselves to the hard brown nub and sucked forcefully, alternating between scraping his teeth against it and fondling it with his wet and hot tongue. His other hand splayed out on Sungwoon's chest, fingers caressing the little nub and pinched it in time with his nails when he bit down on the other nipple.  
  
Sungwoon wailed loudly and his body trembled, tugging harshly on Daniel's hair as the sensitivity sparked through his body, aching for another release as more precum dribbled from the tip of his neglected cock. Wet lips detached itself from the nipple as Daniel inspected his masterpiece. Sungwoon's nipple was red and swollen, and he shivered as the spit-covered surface came into contact with the cool air. Satisfied with his work, he dived down onto the other nipple, repeating the same process as he rubbed, rolled and pinched the now abused nipple against his thumb and index finger.  
  
"D- Daniel... Niel... p- please... I can't... nngghhh... n- need to cum... wanna... wanna cum..." Sungwoon moaned incoherently, precum smearing in between their bodies as he bucked his hips upwards against Daniel's bare crotch. He couldn't understand why Daniel insisted on the foreplay and not fuck him to make him submit to the Alpha.  
  
Sungwoon let out a agonizing groan when Daniel released his sensitive nub just to press his hips down.  
  
"Are you a good boy?" Daniel mumbled against Sungwoon's nipple, circling his tongue and slurping noisily on the sensitive bud.  
  
"Yes... yes! Sungwoon... Sungwoon is a good boy- ahhhhh!!" Daniel bit down hard on the sensitive bud, a tinge of metal invading his taste buds as a small drop of blood seeped through the fresh wound. Sungwoon screamed as he came again, writhing away from the strong Alpha as tears rolled down the sides of his face at the pleasurable pain. Daniel had a tight grip over the Sungwoon's hips as he watched the Omega cry out in pleasure, the wolf inside him howled in jealousy.  
  
"Only I can make you cum like that. Only I can make you submit to me. Ha Sungwoon, you are mine. Kang Daniel's. Remember that, Omega." Daniel growled ferociously, leaving more hickies over Sungwoon's sticky abdomen.  
  
"On fours. Head down." Daniel ordered and Sungwoon struggled to obey his commands, still sniffling and trying to rub the tears out of his eyes. Seeing his Omega in such a vulnerable and submissive position, the Alpha's dick twitched as he shoved Sungwoon's head further into the pillow. He whipped his hand across the Omega's ass, alternating between the two soft globes and squeezed them, watching them bounce before giving another tight slap. Sungwoon jerked in surprise, tears springing to his eyes as each spank thundered onto his pale skin, which turned pink and sensitive by now.  
  
"Accidentally" missing his ass, Sungwoon jumped in shock as Daniel's hand landed directly onto his perineum and groped the Omega's balls firmly. His cock was slick with sweat and precum as his body shook, ready to shoot anytime. But Daniel released his balls and gripped his cock tightly instead, giving Sungwoon a torturing dry orgasm that left him hazy and shaking. The Alpha pressed his fingers against Sungwoon's eager entrance, threatening to slip into the thirsty hole. He bucked his hips back, trying to get the fingers deeper into him and could only sobbed loudly when yet another slap was delivered to his butt.  
  
"Niel... stop... I c- can't... nngghhhh!! F- fuck me... n- need... ahhh... need your... your cock in m- me..." Sungwoon begged, tears mixing with saliva and mucus as it smeared around his face and dribbled down his chin.  
  
Daniel stopped his ministrations and looked at the vulnerable Omega who collapsed on the bed under his touch. He was scared, trembling and crying without knowing why Daniel was doing this to him when all he needed was release.  
  
"Niel... need you... want... w- want your cock..." Sungwoon hiccuped, shaky hands reaching out to Daniel. Daniel's gaze softened at that sight, gently manoeuvring Sungwoon onto his back, watching how flushed the Omega's skin was as he shyly yet desperately spread his legs for the Alpha.  
  
Daniel knelt down on his heels, appreciating the view of a naked and docile Sungwoon lying against the messy and soaked bedsheets, staring up at Daniel with his hazy and unfocused eyes, looking like the perfect prey with countless dark, angry bites littering his body.   
  
Sungwoon sniffled his nose as Daniel hovered over him, pushing away his sweaty bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead. Running his hands along the body underneath him, he placed gentle kisses on the soft skin before leaning over to the bedside drawer to grab condoms.  
  
"No... no condom, just you... Niel... please... I'm ready..." Sungwoon grabbed Daniel's arm, shaking his head desperately.  
  
"Sungwoon, my precious, you're in heat and we don't have sex without protection during your heats. I don't want you to regret, baby." Daniel asked, afraid that Sungwoon would regret when the lust was out of his system.  
  
Nodding, Sungwoon brought his tied wrists close to Daniel's face and pulled him down for a gentle kiss.  
  
"I... I trust you, Daniel. Knot me... Alpha." Sungwoon whispered, locking eyes with Daniel who looked at him worriedly, way past the lust that flooded the Alpha's mind. Sungwoon knew he could definitely trust his Alpha, who was truly concerned for him rather than just to fuck him for pleasure.  
  
Daniel untied Sungwoon's wrists, placing soft kisses over the angry skin, rubbing gently and soothing them knowing that they would probably bruise over the next few days. Sungwoon looped his now free arms over Daniel's nape, pulling him down for a passionate kiss as the other hand slipped into Daniel's sweaty hair, tugging occasionally when he needed air.  
  
Breaking away from their kiss, Daniel pumped his cock a few times, making sure that it was slightly coated so the friction of skin against skin wouldn't hurt Sungwoon too much. Sungwoon wrapped his legs around Daniel's back, gently urging him to carry on without hesitation. The Alpha positioned the tip of his cock at the Omega's wet entrance, glancing at Sungwoon for his reaction.  
  
Sungwoon braced himself for the intrusion, gripping Daniel's shoulder tightly as he breached the slick hole with the tip of his cock. Sungwoon choked and dug his nails deep into the skin under his fingertips, still surprised at Daniel's size. Daniel slowly eased his length all the way into the tight hole that seemed to take his cock in so well, groaning when Sungwoon's walls tightened around him by instinct. Daniel leaned down and nibbled on Sungwoon's tender lips, mumbling repeatedly I love you, I love you so much, my precious baby. Gradually deepening the kiss, Daniel waited patiently for Sungwoon to tell him to move.  
  
Sungwoon breathed heavily, distracted by Daniel's actions. He tried moving his hips, taking in a sharp breath and squeezing the cock inside him in reflex when he felt Daniel's length against his walls.  
  
"Okay?" Daniel asked breathlessly.  
  
Sungwoon nodded, holding onto broad shoulders as he tightened his legs behind Daniel.  
  
Daniel gripped Sungwoon's hips, watching his length slide out until only the tip was left, before slamming back into the body below. Sungwoon screamed, digging his nails into the skin below and raked downwards, leaving harsh red lines over Daniel's shoulder blades as the Alpha fucked him with each thrust stronger than the previous thrust. The Omega jolted on the bed like a toy, the force of the Alpha's thrusts making him incoherent except _more, Daniel!_  or _faster, Daniel!_  
  
Daniel complied to every request, cock sliding deeper into Sungwoon's core. When Daniel's tip hit his prostate, Sungwoon let out a high pitched moan and scratched Daniel so hard that he started bleeding. Spurred on by the excitement of finding his sweet spot, Daniel pressed himself closer to the body under him and relentlessly rammed at that spot.  
  
"Ride me." Daniel commanded huskily and pulled out, lying down on the sheets as Sungwoon clambered onto Daniel's hips, thighs shaking as he slowly sat down on the huge cock.  
  
Once seated, Sungwoon pressed his palms on Daniel's body as he repeatedly lifted his hips, slamming down forcefully onto Daniel's cock. Both groaned in pleasure as the Daniel's tip pressed sweetly onto his sweet spot. Daniel traced his naughty hands all over the body on top of him, from squeezing his milky thighs that were working diligently to groping and giving light smacks the round, perky ass that slapped against Daniel's crotch whenever his cock was all the way into Sungwoon's hole.  
  
Moving his hands further up, he caressed the taut abdomen, feeling it tense under his wandering fingers. Daniel sat up and pulled Sungwoon closer as he continue to bounce on Daniel's cock, letting out breathless pants and inconsistent moans. Sungwoon blinked in surprise, not understanding what Daniel planned to do. Smirking lecherously , Daniel maintained eye contact with Sungwoon as his finger ghosted over a sensitive nipple, hot breath fanning over the other. Sungwoon's body jerked in response, losing his momentum as he instinctively recoiled from the stimulant.  
  
"No... don't..." Sungwoon breathed, gripping Daniel's hair, weakly attempting to pull him away from his sensitive buds.  
  
"I love your nipples, adorable like their owner." Daniel murmured against the nipple, giving small kitten licks to one as he fondled the other between his thumb and index finger. Sungwoon let out a whine, head burying into the crook of Daniel's neck as a blush spread his cheeks down to his chest.  
  
"Look how cute they are when you're embarrassed." Daniel commented.  
  
"Daniel... please... no more... ahhh! Daniel!" Sungwoon protested, moaning loudly when Daniel sucked on the buds again, this time flicking them back and forth with his tongue, releasing his chest with a loud pop whenever he jumped to the other nipple.  
  
Sungwoon lost the strength to bounce further under Daniel's touches. His hand pulled firmly on Daniel's hair and the other hand dug it's nails into Daniel's shoulders whenever it was too much for him.  
  
Daniel noticed that the Omega above him had stopped bouncing and he immediately flipped them over, grabbing Sungwoon's thighs with power and sped up his thrusts as he pushed them further apart.  
  
Hearing Sungwoon wail loudly and shake his head vigorously from side to side as he moaned incoherently, Daniel knew that Sungwoon was about to cum. Gripping Sungwoon's hips tighter and closer to him, Daniel pistoned his hips at an even faster speed, bed creaking rhythmatically with the power of his thrusts.  
  
"Cum for me, baby." Daniel croaked, his voice unsteady from the power of his thrusts.  
  
"Gonna cum... gonna cum... no... Niel... I can't... ahhhhh! Daniel!" Sungwoon let out a loud gutteral moan as a particular hard thrust brought him over the edge.  
  
"Cumming... cum- Sungwoon... baby... ahhhhh!!" Daniel grunted, ropes of cum bursting out of the slit as the Alpha's knot lodged sweetly into Sungwoon's hole.  
  
Daniel collapsed on the stained sheets, rolling over and flipping them around as Sungwoon now laid on top of his chest, knot still joining them as one. Sungwoon shuddered against Daniel, feeling the cool air hitting his heated skin as they slowly came down from their high.  
  
Still catching his breath, Daniel gently threaded his fingers through Sungwoon's sweaty locks, smiling softly as Sungwoon rubbed his face with his adorable hands like a cat. Returning the smile and receiving a peck from Daniel, Sungwoon buried his head into the chest under him, shying away from the loving contact.  
  
"Baby, are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you need anything? I'll do everything for you." Daniel asked, worried for his precious mate.  
  
"All I need is you by my side." Sungwoon shook his head as he whispered, his voice hoarse from all the screaming.  
  
Daniel's heart burst from the way Sungwoon said those words. He stood up from the bed, the little Omega squeaking in surprise and clung on to Daniel tightly. The Alpha walked into the kitchen with Sungwoon in his arms, opening a cupboard to make a warm honey drink to soothe his Omega's throat.  
  
"Feeling better?" Daniel's eyes filled with worry as he looked at Sungwoon sipping from the cup.  
  
Sungwoon nodded as he put the cup down, looping his arms around Daniel's neck as they exchanged a honey filled kiss. Contented with the presence of his Alpha, the wolf in his Omega body started to fire up, heat spreading through his body as his softened cock slowly grew in size.  
  
Daniel broke the kiss and gazed sensually into Sungwoon's eyes.  
  
"Looks like it's time for Alpha to satisfy you, Omega."

**Author's Note:**

> I REGRET NOTHINGGGGG
> 
> sorry not sorry for this omfg nielwoon feels hit me so damn hard when I watched the Mnet Star Live video (pls don't get butthurt over the controversy!!) 
> 
> and plus!!!!!!! nielwoon!!!!! being!!!!! super!!!! cuddly!!!!!!! 
> 
> honestly thought I imagined it when Daniel kept hugging Sungwoon and saying that he smells so good and I'm like ??????????? NIELWOON?!?!?!??!?!?! SHIP IS SAILING OMAIGAWD YASSSSSSS 
> 
> HAHAHHAHA anyways, thank you all for reading this piece of crap I've written based off my nielwoon fantasies 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
